We're Different
by AliceLillianHale
Summary: Rosalie thought she loved Royce, but obviously she was wrong. When Emmett suddenly... dies Rosalie finds herself depressed. Jacob visits her. This is the first time ever he sees her. He feels some sort of strong pull towards her. But why? And how? R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would be rich and happy. I'm not rich, but I'm happy, so that means I own someone in this story, which I do. Almost. Haha. You'll find out later. Well, I don't own Twilight or anything like it. I wish. **

I thought I loved him. I really thought we should have a long, happy life together. But I was wrong. Deadly wrong. I didn't know that I was going to save someone who would be so much

more than he ever was. And I didn't know that I was going to be immortal.

That Carlisle Cullen would save me, and turn me into a vampire. But was that what I wanted?

No. It wasn't. I wanted to be human. I wanted to have a child of my own. A little angel.

But one day, I found my angel. My reason for living. A wonderful man. Emmett McCarty.

I fell in love with him the second I saw him in the forest, bleeding and dying.

"What the fuck?", Emmett murmured, trying to put the TV on, but he had forgotten to change batteries in the remote. Dumbass.

"ARGH! What's wrong with this fucking TV?", he growled, still trying to put the TV on. With no improvement at all.

"Emmett…", Rosalie said calmly from upstairs. "You idiot. Have you forgotten to switch batteries in the remote? Again?"

Emmett sighed and grinned.

"Oh... Thanks babe!", he smiled and rose up from the couch.

Rosalie murmured something which sounded like : "_Jerk…_"

Emmett laughed and walked in to the huge kitchen. He found the batteries in a little box, and removed the old ones, and put the new ones in.

Finally he could put the TV on.

He sat down on the couch again and pushed the on button.

Nothing happened.

"WHAT THE HE…!", Emmett yelled angrily.

"Emmett, dumbass, you're so not smart. You _maybe _should switch it on on the wall too?", Rosalie growled, still upstairs, brushing her hair.

"Yeah, I love you too honey…", Emmett laughed, and pushed the button on the wall.

Rosalie sighed, and murmured: "That man… vampire is hopeless…"

Emmett laughed and now the TV was on.

He watched a football game. Live of course. It was El Clásico. Barça against Real.

Oh god. Emmett watched fascinated the game, with his mouth hanging open.

Barça won with 5-1. The first goal was made by the Swedish star Zlatan Ibrahimovic.

"WHAT A MASTERPIECE!", Emmett screamed when Zlatan placed the ball in the goal.

The second goal was scored by the awesome Leo Messi. Real's goal was made by Ronaldo, and Barça's other goals was made by Xavi, Iniesta and Puyol.

When the commentators had talked, Emmett shut the TV down. But something happened…

Some sort of light came from nowhere, and through Emmett's body.

He fell like a rock to the floor.

**REVIEW! Now I'm going to watch Ghost Whisperer! It's the one with the soldiers in the war. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any character, cause if I** **did, I would have been Stephenie Meyer, and I'm not. Enjoy. If you like it. **

_A month later_

The grief hit me as canon.

Smashed into my body, into my heart. Everything was dark without him. My angel.

Sorrow. Hate. Anger.

There where no good feelings. No love, no happiness. Not without him.

Never.

Why? WHY?

Edward looked sadly at me. He really thought he could understand my grief. But no one could. No one in this world!

The invisible tears that where poring down my cheeks, made my heart stop. For real.

Before, I was alive… for him. But now, my heart had stopped for real. I died. It was tearing me apart from inside and out. The last things I told him, wasn't 'I love you' or something like that.

It was 'Jerk' and 'Idiot'.

I hadn't told him that I loved him. And now… He's gone. He'll never come back to me. He was dead. But how could it happen? Only a little shock. It shouldn't have killed a vampire!

Who had done this to my Emmett?

My angel…

The anger took over. I had cried, but no more tears.

I let out a low shriek of agony and fell down on my bed. Emmett died and he was not coming back to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I dreamed about it last night… **

**Chapter 1 (The two ones before where just like… prologues…)**

I hadn't hunted for almost two months. My eyes where pitch black.

Yesterday the dog came and visited. But I didn't care about him. He was such a jackass, but he wasn't my biggest problem. Until he came up to my room. Urgh!

**Jacob POV**

"Hello bloods…", I started. I hadn't met her before. Just the other members of the Cullen clan.

"What? You're speechless?", she growled.

I couldn't say anything. Her beauty took my breath away. Her long, blonde, silky hair and her golden eyes. Oh… I had imprinted on an enemy…

I heard a low growl from down stairs. Edward. Uh oh.

"Hello Rosalie…", I murmured, and couldn't take my eyes off her.

She raised an eyebrow, but answered, kind of pleasant.

"Hello… Jacob…", she growled. Well, the words where pleasant. But I didn't care. I just cared about that she was near me… Oh. This was wrong.

"Jacob!", Edward growled. "Come down here!"

I sighed and walked out of Rosalie's room.

**Rosalie POV**

That Jacob guy was so disgusting. The way he looked at me. Like a perverted old man.

Then Edward growled at him to come down. Wonder why. But why did I care?

**Edward POV**

Jacob came down the stairs.

I was so angry at him for imprinting on my sister!

"Jacob!", I yelled, and throwing myself against him. I was going to rip him to pieces.

Carlisle and Esme where hunting. Or else they would have stopped me. But no one was there to do that. Except Rosalie. But she wouldn't. Haha.

That was what I thought. Everything went so fast. One second I knocked Jacob down on the ground and the other I lied on Esme's table, but Jacob still lied on the floor, with a surprised look on his face. Rosalie stood between us.

"What are you doing Edward?", she asked, calm.

"He has…", I started.

I saw Jacob's terrified expression and he shook his head.

_Don't tell her… Please… She'll hate me…_, he thought.

"He imprinted on you!" I almost yelled.

"YOU WHAT? IMPRINTED?", Rosalie screamed.

But her reaction wasn't what I expected. Instead of killing him, real tears started flooding down from her eyes and she fell down on the floor.

"_Get out of my house dog…_", she whispered.

Jacob couldn't do anything else than listen to her and he quickly leaved.

**Review if you think I should continue!**

**Or else I will stop.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I've noted reviews and things like that, but I hadn't enough time to post another chapter, since I was trying to focus on my other story, EVERYBODY CRASH AND BURN SOMETIMES, but now I'll post this chapter. I hope you like it!**

**If this chapter is written differently, remember that my friend started on this, so this is my first chapter. And I'll write in ROSALIE POV and JACOB POV only. **

CHAPTER TWO – TRYING TO REMEMBER

**Rosalie POV**

I couldn't even think. This was the most terrible thing that ever could happen. Not that the Dog imprinted on me... Emmett. My Emmett. No. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't.

Carlisle had buried him in the forest, a special place of ours. Mine and Emmett's special place.

It was a beautiful little stream, with some beautiful flowers next to it. The stream looked like a thick blue band through the forest.

The flowers were in all different colors, blue, red, purple...

I gasped for air that I didn't need.

Emmett was lying next to the stream.

It was hard for me to pull through. To make it to the next day.

I always hoped that tomorrow would be a good day, that Emmett would come back to me.

Tomorrow was never going to be a good day. I knew that. Tomorrow was just going to be a new day. I knew that. A new week, a new month. My third month of the 'no-hunting' diet.

My blonde hair looked plain and lifeless and I wasn't as beautiful as I used to be. My eyes were black as night. My skin looked even paler, and started shifting towards a strange tone of light blue. A sick, horrible color. My beautiful red lips was shifting to another color too. Creepy green.

No one had been in my room since the Dog. I was glad. I couldn't handle anyone. Not ever.

Emmett. I missed my Emmett. His soft kisses trailing down my neck... His hugs.

His understanding, his love.

But mostly, I missed him. Just the idea of him, being with me. Being close to me.

I missed him so bad, that it was killing me. Killing me. I would die, a slow and painful death.

But I didn't care.

I didn't want to breath without him.

**JPOV**

I had watched her sitting in her room everyday in a month now. But looking through her window was not enough for me. I wanted to touch her, feel her. Embrace her. Take away her grief, take away her problems. But she would never let me. Never ever. She was the one thing that I loved, and I was the one thing that she truly hated.

This was making me sick. I couldn't stay away from her anymore. I only caught a glimpse of her since I couldn't go too close. She would notice me if I did. And I didn't want her to suffer even more. That Emmett-dude was dead. Good for me, bad for her. All I wanted right now was to bring that Emmett back to life, I wish I could. I just couldn't stand seeing her so sad, so helpless.

Edward was still pissed off, and he wouldn't allow me to go into the house. Carlisle and Esme begged him to be reasonable, but apparently, he wouldn't listen. Bella begged too.

I was glad that I didn't love her anymore. I realised that I'd never done either.

My heart ached. I wanted to be with Rosalie. I wanted to smell her scent, I wanted to look into her eyes and tell her that I loved her. But I won't ever be able to. Rosalie Hale hates me.

To think of it hurted even more.

I stood in the beginning of the forest, looking through Rosalie's window. It was probably cold outside, but since I didn't notice it, I only had a pair of cropped jeans on.

Even if I was able to feel the cold, I wouldn't have thought of it. All I could feel was rejection. From Rosalie. It was killing me. Tearing me into pieces...

"Argh. Come on in then, dog.", Edward suddenly said from inside. I let out a low sigh and walked slowly towards the house. I didn't know if I could stand being in the same house as Rosalie, but I couldn't stand looking at her from outside either.

So I walked in.

They were all gone, except for Bella and Edward. Bella met me at the door and embraced me.

"Oh, Jake...", she murmured. "You smell like shit."

I snickered, but with no humor.

"You too, Bells.", I said. She looked down.

"Hey, I'm sorry for what happened... You know.", she whispered.

"What? For what?", I asked stiffly.

"Ehm... that you imprinted on Rose?", she murmured.

"Are you sorry for that? Do you think it's bad?", I raised my voice.

"Ehh... Well... I don't know what to say Jake.", she stuttered. Argh. I just hated her sometimes. She was being so selfish. She didn't like that I'd imprinted on Rosalie. What a bitch.

"So you don't like me imprinting on Rosalie?", I yelled.

Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"I... I don't know, Jakey...", she said and backed one step.

"WHO ARE YOU TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?", I screamed. Edward growled. "YOU CHOSE THAT FILTHY BLOODSUCKER OVER ME! AND YOU SAY THAT I CAN'T BE WITH ROSALIE?"

Edward growled again.

"Shut it, dog.", he said.

"No. I won't shut it you damn idiot.", I said and my arms started to tremble.

"_Yes. You. Will._"

It wasn't Edward or Bella that said that. Those words escaped from the most beautiful lips in this world. She wasn't upstairs anymore, she was standing just a few feet away from us. Rosalie...

I looked at her, and took in her beauty. There was no life in her eyes, no emotions in her normally graceful face.

"_Dog, I wanna talk to you._", Rosalie demanded. Of course I'd talk to her.

I followed her out of the room, into the kitchen. We stopped and I looked at her back. She was stunning even from behind.  
But I hated seeing her this upset as she was now.

"Rosalie... I... I'm sorry.", I said. She turned around and faced me. And I saw something that made me so happy. I saw the anger in her eyes. That was better than the now normal sadness.

"JUST... Go to hell or something. Don't you see that I won't ever accept you? That I'll always hate you?", she growled. I didn't show the pain I felt in my heart, in my whole body,

I raised my hands like "I come in peace", but she didn't seem to notice.

**ROSALIE POV**

I was so furious at the damn dog for imprinting on me. So I took one step forward and slapped him on his cheek.

He gasped and his eyes widened. Before I could remove my hand from his cheek, he put his hand over mine and squeezed it gently. I couldn't help what I did next. It was all his fault. I kneed him in his groin. He let go of my hand and moaned.

"Aooww...", he whispered.

I glared at him. But I couldn't deny the feeling I felt at his touch. I frowned at my own wicked thought. I hated this mutt. He was absolutely... He was driving me insane.

"Sorry...", he murmured and backed a few steps. I didn't stop glaring. I glared into his eyes. Something hit me when I saw them. Pain. His pain. His sadness. Damn. He looked heartbroken.

It was hard. Hurting him. It made me feel soooooo bad. And I couldn't even say why. I HATED HIM FOR GOD'S SAKE! Argh.

But still... he was kinda hot. NO! Rosalie. What about... Emmett? You couldn't forget him. You told yourself earlier that you were going to get revenge. BIG TIME.

But seeing Jacob, with his smooth-looking olivetoned skin made me forget Emmett a little bit, but just for a second or two. ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE. Stop it right now.

But I couldn't. My eyes lingered on his huge muscles. He wasn't wearing a shirt this time either, so I couldn't do anything but to look. Gah, this boy was superhot.

And then I saw something on his cheek. A tear. I gasped a little and took a step forward.

******(A/N: Since Jacob imprinted on Rosalie, she feels like... she kinda likes him, but that's just because of the imprinting-thing. That's y she's nice to him. Kinda.)**

"Oh god, I can't believe I'm saying this... Jacob, I'm sorry. I know that it's hard for you. I know that it hurts. But I can't help you. I... Emmett..." My voice broke. Jacob closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"It's okay..." His voice broke too. He still didn't look at me. "I'm sorry about... Emmett."

I sighed within. A sigh filled with grief. I still didn't know how to... pull through without him. But the biggest question right now was: "Who killed him?". Or was it just the remote? It couldn't have been the remote. It was impossible. I panted.

"Rosalie...", Jacob murmured. I turned around and sat down on a chair. I rested my head in my hands and started to sobb softly.

"Rosalie.", Jacob repeated and I heard him come closer.

"I j-just m-miss him so m-much...", I sobbed. "I l-loved him so much."

I felt Jacob's hand on my shoulder. But I didn't care. My thoughts was filled with Emmett. Poor Emmett. MY Emmett.

"Rose, I'm so sorry.", Jacob said and sat down on a chair next to me. "I didn't mean to hurt you..."

I almost smiled. He was so kind to me... Even though I acted as a bitch.

"It's OK.", I said into my hands. And then I felt his warm arms surrounding me, embracing me. I didn't have the strenght right now to push him away. I just cried more.

He lifted me up in his lap. His arms was still around me. I sobbed into his chest now.

Wait... What am I doing? I suddenly thought. You're crying over Emmett in Jacob's arms. What the heck, Rosalie? But I felt so safe in Jacob's arms. And he was so warm...

He rocked me back and forth.

"Jacob...", I muttered.

He snorted.

"No. I am not letting you go now.", he said. "I ain't giving a damn about anything else now. I am not letting you go..."

I smiled into his chest. He was actually unbelieveably sweet. Gah.

******Sooo. Whataya think? Is it going too fast? XD KISSES AND HUGS, ALICELILLIANHALE! 3**


End file.
